


I Only Have Eyes For You: I Can't See Anyone But You

by Nevada_b_1780



Series: I Only Have Eyes For You [2]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Although There Are Feelings, Christmas Isn't Canon, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Episode: s02e10 Chinatown (Timeless), The Plot Is In Part One, Vaginal Sex, and feelings, garcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevada_b_1780/pseuds/Nevada_b_1780
Summary: Lucy and Flynn become close one evening in the bunker. Very close.
Relationships: Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston
Series: I Only Have Eyes For You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170572
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	I Only Have Eyes For You: I Can't See Anyone But You

**Author's Note:**

> A follow-up to Part 1, where we see what happens next that evening between Lucy and Flynn. This can be read on its own, but if you want to read the actual plot of how they got here then read Part 1 first.

Lucy stumbled hurriedly down the darkened bunker corridor, grasping Flynn’s hand tightly in her own, tugging him along behind her. She turned to glance at him following her, with what could only be described as a goofy, besotted smile on his face. Momentarily distracted, Lucy tripped over her own feet and began to tumble forwards. Her cry of alarm was cut off before it really started as an arm wrapped around her, strong hands grasping her in mid-air to arrest her fall.

“Careful Lucy, slow down!” Flynn admonished, a knowing smirk on his face as he continued, “We have all night.”

Lucy huffed slightly in embarrassment at her clumsiness as Flynn placed her gently back onto her feet. She decided to get her own back and grabbed handfuls of his shirt, pulling him lower so she could whisper in his ear.

“Can you blame me for being in a hurry?”

She released his shirt and ran her hands up and down his chest, smoothing out the wrinkled fabric but also enjoying the feeling of his taut muscles under the surface. She ‘accidently’ flicked one of his nipples, having wanted to do that for ages, she’d noticed long ago that they always seemed to be visible through the all the shirts he wore.

Flynn shivered as his eyes darkened, the smirk sliding from his face as he felt a rush of heat from her touch. He bent his head to kiss the top of her head, breathing deeply into her hair for a moment before moving lower, brushing her hair back out the way before kissing her neck.

“Well I can always carry you there?” he growled softly, voice muffled by her shoulder.

“Maybe you should?” Lucy sassed back at him.

She stifled a surprised shriek then, as he took her at her word, hoisting her up into the air and flinging her over his shoulder in a fireman’s lift, holding her there in a non-traditional way by putting his hands on her ass instead of the back of her legs.

“Flynn!” she hissed in mock-annoyance, upside-down as he started striding towards his room once more, then realised that she could grab a hold of his ass just as easily from the position she was in. She noticed his stride falter, then pick up speed as she slapped him on the ass, then caressed the same spot with her fingertips.

Finally she heard the rusty squeal of the door to his room opening, then closing with a clank. She caught an upside-down glimpse of his cot and the worn leather chair next to it as he turned with her still over his shoulder, slowly moving his hands from her ass to her waist before sliding her slowly back downwards. As she slid down, he took a couple of steps forward, stopping her partway down by pressing her against the door, supporting her with his hands on her ass. Lucy took a deep breath as their faces drew level, so close that she could feel Flynn exhale. She had a second only to notice how wrecked he looked, how dark his eyes were before her eyes closed as their mouths met in a kiss that was anything but gentle. Unlike their earlier kisses, this was heated, hungry as their mouths opened to each other, tongues darting, pushing in deep as she cupped his jaw with her hands. Lucy felt heat curl between her legs as Flynn tugged her lower lip into his mouth, pulling back from her a little as they both gasped for breath. He groaned as she kissed along his jawline and into his neck, sucking a mark into the spot where it met his shoulder, then soothing his skin with a lick of her tongue. 

His hands pulled her legs up around his waist, shifting his weight so his body was holding her up against the door, leaving his hands free to run up her body. One settled at her hip, gripping her tightly whilst his thumb rubbed circles into the small stripe of bare skin at her waist, revealed by his other hand slipping under the hem of her top and tracing the route of her spine upwards, splaying out between her shoulder blades as he kissed into her neck, working his way up to her earlobe, sucking it into his mouth and biting gently.

“Can I touch you Lucy?” he breathed into her ear, with a tickling sensation. 

“Oh god, yes!”

She assisted him by grasping the hem of her shirt in her hands and pulling it up and over her head. Loose strands of hair fell back over her face as she flung it to one side and she huffed at them, trying to blow them out of her eyes, giggling when they fell straight back to the same place. Flynn reached up and brushed them from her face, only glancing up briefly from under his long eyelashes to check he’d completed the task, going straight back to the important job of kissing his way back down her neck to where her breasts curved into the lacy, dark green fabric of her bra. She felt his hand reach around her and undo the clasp of her bra with a flick of his wrist, feeling the structure come loose around her body. His eyes flicked up toward her own once more as he bit onto the slender piece of fabric which joined the cups together in the middle, moving his head back to pull it from her body. Lucy felt herself flush with heat, damn that was hot to watch! She assisted him by shrugging the straps from her shoulders and pulled her arms through as she watched Flynn shake his head to free the bra completely from her body, then toss it to one side.

His mouth was immediately back on her body, trailed his tongue along her curves and sucking her nipple between his lips, worrying at it with his tongue.

“ _Flynn_!” she gasped

“Mmmmpphh...” he responded, words muffled by his current position. He released her nipple from his mouth with a pop.

“Garcia,” he repeated, more legibly this time. 

“ _Garciiiaaaa_...” Lucy repeated, tailing off into a gasp as he sucked her other nipple into his mouth, rolling the first between his fingers.

Lucy’s head dropped back against the door, sighing in pleasure as he touched her. She could feel his body pushed up against her and his length growing harder, pressing between her legs. She was so wet already from his touches and kisses and was growing impatient for his touch there as she bucked against him.

“Patience, _draga_ ,” she heard him chuckle into her chest.

But Lucy was not patient. She’d waited far too long for this moment, for the chance to touch Flynn, to have him all to herself, to be allowed to call him Garcia. Her hands moved to the waistband of his jeans and started unbuckling his belt, then tugging at the button and fly, impatient to hold his length in her hands. She heard him sigh as she finally managed to work his them open and try to wriggle her hand into his pants, as there wasn’t really enough room to do so.

“Hang on Lucy, let’s move to somewhere a bit comfier, shall we?” 

He pulled back and looked into her eyes, his hair sticking up all over the place, presumably from her attentions, although she didn’t even remember running her hands through it. She reached out and made an attempt, in vain, to flatten it back down, giggling at his dishevelled appearance. He snorted, sliding his hands back down to her butt, picking her up again and spinning around to the bed to sit her down gently on its surface, on top of the utilitarian blanket tucked neatly into the mattress. He straightened back up to standing.

“Well, I say comfier but I’m afraid this bed is tiny and not that comfy.”

“Well it’s certainly better than my bed, Garcia.”

“True,” he agreed, reaching down to pull his shirt off. 

Lucy watched as his upper body was revealed to her, inch by inch, starting with the trail of dark hair going up from his waistband, past his bellybutton to disperse across his chest. She knew his torso would be lean with toned muscle, from observing his build and strength in a fight and from the few times he’d held her close to him, but the sheer number of scars were a surprise. Her face must have reflected her shock, as Flynn looked away, casting his eyes down.

“Sorry, I’m not exactly an oil painting...”

“Come here, Garcia.”

She wriggled to the edge of the cot and grasped his hands in hers, rubbing them gently as she pulled him back to her, close to her, spreading her legs to accommodate him. Her head rested on his stomach as she hugged him tight, moving her head to kiss up the long, straight scar she found there. 

“You are perfect to me,” she reassured him.

He dropped to his knees between her legs, to equalize their heights, cupping her face in his large hands.

_“Ne znam što sam učinila da te zaslužim, draga,”_ he breathed, lapsing into Croatian.

He ran his thumb over her lips before leaning forward and capturing her mouth in another gentle kiss, running one hand back into her hair, pulling her closer to him as she opened to him, deepening the kiss. She moaned into his mouth as his hands slid down to cup her breasts, thumbs swirling over her nipples as he broke the kiss, pulling back slowly and taking a moment to reopen his eyes. 

Flynn sat back on his heels, continuing to touch Lucy’s breasts softly for a moment before dropping his hands down and hooking them under the waistband of her sweatpants, making sure she nodded consent before he pulled them down her body. She lifted up off the cot for a moment to make it easier for him, flushing with another rush of heat to her core as she realised he had pulled her underwear off at the same time, baring her completely to his gaze. He slid his hands up her thighs and sat, seemingly mesmerised for a moment before darting his tongue out to swipe over his lips, an unconscious movement that never failed to get a reaction from her when she noticed him doing it.

“May I?” he asked, inclining his head towards her centre to indicate his intentions, seemingly unaware of the effect he was having on her core in that moment.

“Yes, you may.”

A joyful smile flashed across his face, before he pushed her thighs wide, opening her up to him. She was already so wet and he hadn’t yet touched her. He kissed up the inside of her thighs until he was making her shiver with his warm puffs of breath on her folds, pressing kisses everywhere except where she wanted it most.

“Gar... _cia_!” she whined in annoyance.

She heard him make a muffled chuckling noise between her legs as he suddenly swiped his tongue through her folds, swirling it up and around her clit before thrusting into her.

“ _Fuck_!”

She swore loudly and felt him smile against her before resuming his efforts, his tongue moving faster lapping against her, thrusting into her. He slid a finger onto her clit and circled gently as he fucked her with his tongue, enjoying her moans of pleasure, feeling her hips trying to buck against his face as she neared her climax. She felt Flynn slip a long finger into her and thrust in time with licks to her clit, soon adding a second finger as he curled them into her sweet spot. Her hands in his hair were probably now grasping and pulling painfully but he didn’t seem to mind as he sucked her swollen bundle of nerves into his mouth and fluttered his tongue against her.

“ _Ahhh_!”

She fell over the edge, thighs clamping tight around his ears, body convulsing in waves of pleasure as she came. Flynn stroked her through it and slid his fingers from her, then tasted her with soothing swipes of his tongue before he sat back, licking her juices from his lips before she yanked him back up to devour his mouth once more, licking away the taste of her. Then she pushed him back away from her again.

“My turn now.” 

“You don’t have to, Lucy...” he began to say.

“But I want to,” she smiled. “As long as you do?”

She saw he nodded in agreement before standing and pulling down his already unbuttoned jeans. Whilst he pulled them off his ankles, along with his boots and socks, she took in his tented boxer-briefs. As she’d suspected, he was most definitely proportional to his height and her mouth watered a little at the thought of, well, all that! Lucy started to peel his underwear down as she pushed him back to sit on the edge of the cot, watching his lengthy erection spring free, curling up towards his stomach, glistening at the tip with pre-cum. She dropped to her knees as she pulled his feet free and threw his boxers to the side, shuffling between his legs as she took his cock in her small hands, stroking them up and down, hearing him gasp.

Flynn looked down at her from under his fringe which had flopped forwards into his eyes and she watched his eyes fall shut as she leaned forward and licked the pre-cum from his tip, swirling her tongue around his head, working it under his foreskin as she pumped up and down his shaft.

“Loooocy... _jebati_!” 

He swore as she sucked as much of his length into her mouth as she could manage, licking up and down the underside of his cock as she moved him in and out. 

“ _Lucy_...”

She soon felt him call her name, tugging gently at her hair to stop. She looked up at his eyes, so dark with lust, as she gave him one last pump and released his cock with a wet popping noise.

“ _Fuck_... Lucy... c’mere.”

He pulled her back up to him, stroking her face gently with his fingers as she stood between his legs, noticing her lips were red and swollen from him and kissing them softly. She could see he needed a minute and clasped his hand tightly, pressing it against his thumping heart. Their eyes both closed as she leaned her forehead against his and listened to his breathing slow a little.

“Garcia... I really want you to fuck me,” she started, watching his eyes fly open as he gulped at her words, “Are you on board with that?”

She saw his eyes clamp shut again as he swallowed a couple of times, trying to calm himself again after his dick twitched against her thighs as she spoke.

“...Yes,” he managed when he found his words, “How do you like it _draga_ , soft and gentle, or hard?”

“How about we start soft and see where it takes us?”

“What about...” he waved his hand in the vague direction of the crate that acted as a nightstand next to the cot. She somehow understood exactly what he meant.

“I’m protected, and I’m assuming you’ve been tested regularly in this bunker and are clean, like me, so I’m good without if you are?” 

He nodded, lost for words as she pulled her legs up to straddle him, kneeling on the cot and sitting in his lap, grinding on his hardness as he ran his fingers along the length of her spine, making her shiver. He bent his head lower to plant a kiss on her breast, before sucking her nipple into his mouth once more, only to let go with a gasp as she moved on him and the tip of his cock slid into her warmth.

“Gods, Lucy...” 

He gasped as she slid a little further onto him, drowning in her eyes as she moved on him, one hand in her hair, holding her so close their noses touched as he felt he was maybe gazing into her soul. 

Lucy felt her hips meet his as she took him in fully and paused, getting used to the feeling of being so stretched, so full of him. She could see the depth of emotion in his eyes in that moment, as they connected in more than just a physical way. 

“Lucy... I...”

She could see he was struggling to control his emotions right now as he seemed lost for words and swallowed.

“Shhh, Garcia,” she whispered, kissing him gently on the tip of his nose. “It’s fine, just take your time. I’m here.”

His eyes screwed shut as he dropped his head into the space between her neck and shoulder, breathing heavily as she wrapped her arms around him, stroking her hands across the taut muscles of his shoulders and upper back as she soothed him.

After a few moments she tested him with a roll of her hips. Feeling his hands drop to her waist as he moved against her with gentle thrusts, matching her movements as she raised herself up on his length then dropped down, shallow movements at first, then deeper as he helped her move on him. They found a rhythm, thrusting together as if their movements were the only thing that mattered, as if they had become one unit. Lucy felt Flynn grasp her hips harder, tilting her until his thrusts found just the right spot inside her that made her cry out in pleasure. In a few more thrusts she felt herself tip over the edge, white noise drowning out everything except the delicious sensation of his cock inside her as her cunt rippled around him in climax.

She came back to herself to find he had stilled in her, stroking her hair back from where it had fallen into her face.

“ _Ti si boginja_ , Lucy,” he murmured, kissing her softly as she recovered.

She whined in protest as she felt him lift her off him, but as he then flipped her onto her back on the cot and swiftly re-entered her she decided to forgive him. 

“Are you okay, Lucy?” he checked, making slow, deep strokes into her.

“Yes,” she asserted. “... but you can fuck me harder, Garcia. In fact I want you to.”

He looked at her to make sure and as she nodded at him, pulled her thighs up, over his forearms and pushed even deeper into her, thrusting hard and fast, one knee on the cot and the other leg resting on the floor for leverage. Lucy couldn’t stop herself from moaning loudly as she felt him build up speed, hammering into her, making her whole body jiggle. Everything was sensation; his fingers sinking into her hips as he struggled to keep her in place on the cot, the pleasurable ache from his deep thrusts that she could feel almost in her spine, the sweat that dripped from his chest onto hers, the sound of their moans and grunts as their bodies met. 

She felt him hold her tighter and drop down closer, his movements begin to stutter and lose rhythm as he slid one hand up to stroke her clit with quick circles as he jerked and spurted his climax inside her with a deep groan. He kept moving until she joined him a few moments later in her third orgasm of the evening with a breathy gasp, shuddering in his arms as they collapsed together, rolling over to be more comfortable as they clung together, still joined, recovering their breathing.

Lucy spent some time looking at Flynn, memorising the image of his post-coital, wrecked expression. His sweat-soaked bangs stuck to his face, tangled in with his long eyelashes which he peered out from under with dark, stunned eyes as his chest heaved. His mouth opened a few times but he didn’t manage to get any words out. She giggled and swept the hair out of the way, kissing his parted lips until he responded. They lay in each others arms planting soft kisses all over each other until he had to reluctantly slide out of her and roll out of the cot to find a washcloth for them both to clean up.

After throwing it in the clothes hamper across the room, Flynn made his way back to the cot and saw Lucy lying under the covers, head propped up on one arm, watching him.

“Just taking in the view,” she grinned, adding, “Nice ass!” 

He smirked back as she threw back the covers for him and he slid in next to her, carefully.

“Sorry Lucy, there’s really not much room in these cots for one, never mind two. We’ll have to cuddle up pretty close!”

“Not a problem, Garcia,” she mumbled, sleepily. Then her eyes shot open again as a thought crossed her mind, “Unless you want me to go of course?” 

“Oh no Lucy, you’re not going anywhere,” he replied, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer. “I’m never letting you go, _moja ljubavi._ ”

“Mine,” came the muffled reply as Lucy burrowed her face into his shoulder as she drifted off to sleep. 

Flynn lay there for a while, watching her sleep. He wasn’t quite ready to doze off yet, still feeling energised from their earlier activities. As he moved his hand and caught a strand of her hair in his fingers that had fallen into her face, and was making her nose wrinkle, he caught sight of his wedding ring and paused for a moment. He still hadn’t lost hope of finding a way, one day, to bring his girls back and had continued to wear his wedding ring as a reminder of them. On the other hand, he had meant every word of what he said to Lucy a couple of years ago: he couldn’t go back to Lorena as a husband, he’d changed too much and he’d moved on. He thought about Lorena and Iris for a moment, then reached over and grasped his ring, twisting at it until he could ease it off his finger. He held it up for a moment, moving it side to side, taking a long look in the moonlight before rolling over and placing it on the nightstand. He moved back and pulled Lucy back into his arms, a feeling of contentment filling him as his eyes closed and sleep finally overtook him too.


End file.
